


Maid

by orphan_account, softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Feminization, M/M, Maids, Pining, Rating May Change, Ryan needs money, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, i guesS??????, its a long story, maid!ryan, manors, shanes family is rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: “Not to be rude, sir, but I look stupid.” Ryan said, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a maid dress.Ryan signs up for a job to take care of wealthy land owner’s son, Shane Madej. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	1. 01 | the new maid

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt a kinky thing!!...yet!!! enjoy :') this took like 4 hours and i did it all in one day and its shit but here we are  
> also if this looks weird its because i basically copy and pasted this from my wattpad :')

“Not to be rude, sir, but I look stupid.” Ryan said, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a maid dress. _A maid dress._ And Ryan was a boy. The [dress was black and white,](https://i1.wp.com/gamingonair.de/wp-content/uploads/2019/08/1287131792-1.jpg) with a bowtie at the top and frilly towards the edges.

The butler, Brent, shrugged. “This is the outfit that Mr. Madej requested for you, sir. Mr. Madej is quite impatient. If you don’t wear it, you could be fired on the spot.”

That shut down every plan Ryan had to get out of this stupid dress. He had signed up for this job because he was okay at tidying and looking after people, yeah, but especially for the money. This job offered Ryan a $200 per week. Per week! That was crazy compared to all the other jobs he had serving at restaurants and helping out customers at retail stores. Ryan would never consider himself a man if he was fired from a job on his first day. “Okay…” Ryan concided. Maybe he could convince Mr. Mark Madej, the owner of the huge mansion he was now to work at, to give him something more… modest. Hopefully it’s not because Mark is into some gross kinky shit.

Ryan was dragged out of his thoughts when a tall, thin, but intimidating man walked into the room. His eyes widened considerably large at what Ryan was wearing and Ryan would have laughed if he wasn’t scared of this man already. This must be Mark Madej.

“Is this our maid?” He asked Brent, slightly bewildered, and Brent nodded.

“Yes, sir, this is Ryan Bergara. He is the man you chose to be Shane’s personal handmaid.”

Realization seemed to cross Mark’s face. “Oh. I thought you were a woman.”

A woman? Do I look like a woman? Ryan had a bunch of snarky replies he could have said but instead he just stuck with, “No, sir. I’m a boy.” Well, technically, he had just turned 19, so he was a man, but still.

“Usually only women apply for these sorts of jobs…” Mark trailed off, seeming deep in thought for a moment before turning to Ryan again. “This is the outfit all the maids at this household wear, that’s why you are wearing that. If I had known you were a man…”

Thinking his job was in jeopardy, Ryan was quick to reply. “No, no, sir! I mean… it’s not… what I expected…” Shit, shit, say something smart, Ryan. “But I don’t hate it! It’s comfy, so… I can deal.” Uh.

“So, would you like to stay in this outfit?” Mark asked politely.

“Uh… yes, sir.” What? Ryan, are you fucking insane? "Maybe only until the weather gets colder?“ Better. But still: What the fuck.

Mark nodded. "That seems doable. Sorry for the mix-up, Mr. Bergara.”

“I-it’s alright, sir.”

“Good. You start tonight, 6pm sharp.” Mark nodded to Brent to leave, and Brent nodded back at him and left the room curtly. He turned back to Ryan. “I’ll be leaving the country for work tomorrow, so it will just be you, the workers, and Shane. I have given you the sheet for his daily schedule. Saturdays are off-days. Make sure he doesn’t leave the property without your assistance.”

“Yes, sir.”

The beginnings of a smile appeared on Mark’s face. “Good. Your room is around the corner, up a flight of stairs, and to the right. Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Ryan picked up his luggage and quickly headed up the stairs and to the room marked “handmaiden’s room” outside. Ryan realized that he was, technically, the maid. No matter if he was a boy or a girl, he was still Shane’s personal handmaiden. He didn’t know how he felt about that but he assumed he would get used to it.

Shane. Ryan did not know much about Shane himself, he just knew that Shane was his age as well, 19, and was Mark’s only son. The other maids and butlers spoke about him as if he was mysterious, and it sparked Ryan’s curiosity.

All thoughts about the landowner’s son vanished when he opened the door and stepped into his room.

The [room](https://data.whicdn.com/images/339171177/original.jpg) was an off-white, with a large bed. The curtains were white and wispy. In the corner there was a rack with multiple coats. There were paintings of the wall, Ryan assumed of other Madej family members. He opened the door behind the rack to reveal a closet, and Ryan let out a sigh of relief. He had brought all the money he had with him. Maybe if he had any free time he could buy some formal working clothes? Hopefully it would be allowed.

  
In the corner, there was a [seating area](https://data.whicdn.com/images/314333427/original.jpg), maybe where Ryan could lounge and possibly eat his meals.

Ryan smiled to himself as he put down his bag. He was happy with his living space, especially if the pay was good (and it was, 100%). This job would be a fresh start for him.

He glanced at the clock: it was almost 5pm. He had an hour to get ready for dinner with Shane. He had to unpack, shower (because boy, worrying about this job made him work up quite a sweat), make his hair look presentable, and run down to the dining room. Ryan took a deep breath. Okay, Ryan. Your first good job. You are capable of this. You can do it.

And with that, Ryan figured out his next goal: getting out of the damn maid dress.

____

It was five minutes ‘til 6, and Ryan was almost ready to go. He had showered, done his hair, and he put on the maiden dress, deciding that while it wasn’t ideal, he honestly didn’t hate it. Who knew? Just because he was a little chilly, he threw on a baby pink sweater and practically ran downstairs.

While doing so, he barely looked where he was going. His heart was racing and he just wanted to make it to dinner he just wanted to make it-

_thud!_

Ryan knocked into another person from behind, almost knocking him over. Ryan gasped and stuttered out an apology, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” The person turned around.

He was a boy, around Ryan’s age. He was tall, very, very tall. He was fairly skinny but the way his muscles showed through his blazer told Ryan that he was not weak, either. He had a long nose, light brown hair, fair skin, and sleepy, brown eyes that had flecks of gold within them. Ryan would be lying if he said the boy wasn’t attractive.

Ryan didn’t realize the two of them were frozen, staring at each other until the boy broke the silence. “You must be my new maid.” Oh. It was Shane. This was the boy he was supposed to look after for the forseeable future.

Ryan gaped at him for a moment before coming back to his senses. "Oh, yes, hi, I’m Ryan. I’m your new personal handmaid.“ He held out his hand to shake, but Shane just stared at it, before taking Ryan’s hand in his and not letting go. Then he started to continue back down the stairs, leading Ryan with him. "Oh, uhm, okay.” Ryan said dumbly. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Shane’s hand was warm and soft. Ryan decided to continue talking. “I know you kinda expected me to be a girl, so… sorry about that.”

Shane turned to look at Ryan as they continued down flights of stairs. “I don’t care. I like you.” Ryan blinked.

“You… like me?”

“Of course.”

“Oh… well, okay.” Shane liked him. He had barely said a word! Hopefully being friends with Shane would be easier than he thought.

They entered the dining room of the manor. It was very large, with a long table. A tall, pink-haired man was waiting for them, standing by two seats with a tray of food. Shane let go of Ryan’s hand and went to sit at the head of the table, and Ryan followed.

They sat down, Shane at the head and Ryan ajacent to him on the seat next to it, and the man holding their food spoke. “Hello, sir.” He said to Shane, and Shane said, “Hi, Steven.”

Steven then turned to Ryan. “Are you the new maid?”

“Yes,” Said Ryan politely, “I’m Ryan. This is my first day on the job.”

“I like him,” Said Shane.

“I’m the cook here. Nice to meet you, Ryan!” Steven seemed quite happy to have a new coworker.

Dinner was served, and Ryan and Shane ate. Ryan had to admit, the food was incredible. Steven was an amazing cook. Shane told Ryan that he loved to be outside, watch movies, and read books, while Steven stood by the two and made commentary on what they were saying. Ryan thought that they were both very funny, and allowed himself to giggle a bit at their jokes. Ryan told Shane about his life at school before getting the job moving into the manor. Ryan was quite content with how things were going.

As the two finished eating, Steven said, “Shane, go up to your room. It is time for your study period.”

Shane frowned. “But I want to stay here.”

“Shane…” Ryan said softly, and the two turned to him. “You should go. It’s only for half an hour, and then you have free time until curfew. How does that sound?” At that, Shane brightened a little.

“Okay,” He said, “I’ll go.”

Ryan smiled as Shane got up and walked off.

Steven turned to Ryan in disbelief. “Holy crap, dude.”

“What?” Ryan asked.

“He agreed with you so easily. Usually he puts up a fight.” He sat down at the seat next to Ryan. “Shane…. has never really had much social interaction, so sometimes he acts a little wacky, but we all love him, so we put up with it. Hopefully your presence here will make him a little more tolerable.”

Ryan smiled weakly. “Yeah… hopefully.”

Steven returned the smile. “You’re free to go to your room if you want. Make yourself at home. I’ll call you when Shane is done with his study period, and then you are to report to his room and spend time with him. Does that sound okay?”

“Sounds perfect. Thanks, Steven.”

“No problem.”

With that, Ryan got up and headed back to his room, flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling with a big sigh. Wow. What a day.

Ryan washed his face and dressed comfortably. He picked up one of his favorite books that he brought with him to the manor, laid down, and started to read. He was excited to see Shane again. He couldn’t wait what the future at the manor would hold.


	2. 02 | shane madej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan visits Shane in his room, and they have a short conversation.

Reading wasn't Ryan's most favorite thing in the world, but he did enjoy reading. He had a couple of books he had brought with him to the manor, assuming he would have some free time to do nothing but read. 

However, as he sat in his new bed and opened up the book, he remembered his journal. More than anything, Ryan loved to journal. He loved to write his feelings down in pretty handwriting, add a couple cute doodles, and feel proud of what he had written on the yellowing page. He had brought his journal, of course, and he had quickly bought a new one before arriving, because he was going to be working for the Madejs for a long time and he was gonna need more than the half-finished journal he currently had.

He reached into his suitcase and brought out his journal. It was an almondy shade of brown with yellowing pages, very obviously worn out. Ryan journaled almost every other night, if he wasn't busy. He brought out a pen, opened up a new blank page, and put his pen down on the paper when--

Knock knock!

"Come in," Ryan called.

With a squeak, the door opened to reveal Steven standing there, still in a suit and bowtie, his pink hair looking smooth as ever. "Sir Madej's son is finished with his studying hour. You are expected to go to his room and tend to his needs until his bedtime in..." He check his watch, "An hour or so. He is not allowed to leave his room, make sure he doesn't." Steven said in a regal voice, and then, breaking character for a moment, he smiled and playfully winked at Ryan. Ryan smiled back.

"Alright, I'm coming." Ryan set his pen and journal down on the bed, deciding he'd write in it if he had time later. "Can I stay in what I'm wearing?" Steven looked Ryan up and down. He was wearing a silk pajama set shirt and, of course, a cozy, black, high-waisted skirt he found in the closet. 

Steven shrugged. "I'm not gonna scold you for wearing it, and Sir Madej isn't even here, so my answer is yes."

Ryan smiled. "Cool. Thanks, Steven."

"Anytime," Steven called after him as Ryan hurried down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor to get to Shane's room.

He finally got to the door, and Ryan braced himself before knocking three times. "Sir?"

A muffled, deep voice came from the inside. "Yes?

Ryan shuddered. "Uh, it's me, Ryan, your maid? I was sent to look after you until your bedtime."

"Oh. Come in." The voice said, and Ryan opened the door and walked in. Shane's room was big, it had a bed, a big, big bed, a balcony with quite a pretty view, a seating area like Ryan's room had, two doors that probably led to a big closet and a large bathroom. The room was very nice, Ryan decided he liked it quite a lot. Then his eyes fell on Shane. He was wearing what he was earlier at dinner, but his hair was messy, most likely from running his fingers through it. He was sitting up on the bed, facing the doors to the balcony.

Ryan walked up to Shane. "Hey," He greeted him, and Shane met his eyes. He smiled widely. His eyes, Ryan thought, were absolutely beautiful. Fuckin prize-winning. He didn't want to stare for too long, though, so he looked down to his shoes instead. "What're you doing?"

"Hello, Ryan." Shane said. "I'm looking outside. I like the outdoors." He scooched over on the bed. "Sit next to me." He ordered lightly. Ryan obeyed, sitting down next to Shane and crossing his legs.

"Do you need anything, Sir?" Ryan asked, looking at Shane.

Shane shrugged. "I don't know, Ryan."

Ryan frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Sir?"

"I like my life," Shane explained, "I do. I like Steven and I like being outside and I like the other maids and I like you, Ryan." Shane turned to Ryan, looking into his eyes with an intensity that made Ryan's heart rate speed up. "I really like you."

"Thanks.." Ryan whispered. The breath was kind of knocked out of him, he could only whisper.

"But..." Shane continued, "I don't know. It's not perfect yet."

"It doesn't have to be perfect," offered Ryan.

"I know." said Shane. He didn't elaborate.

"What would you like to do tomorrow, Shane?" Ryan asked, after a couple moments of silence.

"I'd like to go outside," Shane answered. "I have a garden I want to show you. It has flowers and fields and I like it."

Ryan nodded. "I'll talk to Brent and see if we have time for that in your schedule tomorrow."

"I would also like to paint."

Ryan blinked. "Paint?" He hadn't really taken Shane for the painter type.

Shane nodded. "Yeah. I've been taking lessons. I like to paint outside."

"We can do that, Sir." Ryan said, flashing a smile at the taller boy.

Shane nodded, and Ryan spotted a small smile there himself. 

"Thank you, Ryan." Shane said. "You can go now."

Ryan frowned. "Already? It's only been about fifteen minutes."

Shane nodded. "We said all there was to say, didn't we? You're free to leave." He got off of the bed, walking towards the window and gazing outside of it at the (quite beautiful) starry sky.

"Oh, alright, sir. Thank you for your time, sir." Ryan stammered, blushing. He shouldn't get too comfortable with Shane. After all, he was his maid. Not his best friend.

He quickly scuttered out of Shane's room, not looking to see if Shane was looking behind at him.

_Get a grip, Bergara._ He thought bitterly, _you're here to take care of Shane. Not woo him._

He went to bed trying to think about anything but Shane, but Shane was in his dreams that night, with warm eyes, big, welcoming hands, and a pretty smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's quite short (only about 1000 words), but oh well!! hopefully I'll find the motivation to write a longer chapter next time! drink water, take your meds, and have a lovely day <3
> 
> tumblr: femmebergara


	3. 03 | shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's first full day on the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, guys! im very proud of this chapter. i co-wrote it with the lovely lovely marthies!! (aka the-mad-glitterempress on tumblr) she's so kind and funny and a really good writer then it comes to detail.

Chapter 3

Ryan’s alarm rung loud and clear at 6am sharp. He groaned for a moment, slapping the top of the alarm clock with his hand.Opening his eyes, instead of seeing his bedroom back home, he saw silk curtains and old paintings, and immediately realized where he was. He gasped in excitement. This was his first full day on the job! 

Suddenly wide awake, Ryan practically sprung out of bed, rushing to the closet to put something on. He suddenly remembered the attire he had to wear, and put it on, this time without hesitation. Looking in the mirror, he flushed. He wasn’t used to wearing feminine clothing every day, but, even though he didn’t want to admit it, he’d wear it every day if it meant seeing Shane and getting well-paid. 

After fixing and straightening his hair, brushing his teeth and slipping on some shoes, he dashed down to the kitchen in a hurried frenzy, messing up his hair anyways, his dark, soft bangs falling back onto his forehead.

Steven was there waiting for him, preparing what smelled like waffles and eggs. He smiled, a tired smile since he most likely had to get up earlier than Ryan.

“Good morning, Ryan.”

Ryan smiled back at Steven. “Good morning.”

“Shane usually wakes up around seven. Right now, it’s…” Steven checked the clock above the kitchen window, “six-thirty. Shane is free to do whatever he wants until lunchtime, and after lunchtime he has a tutoring session.”

“When is lunchtime?” Ryan asked, coming up to stand next to Steven, watching him mix batter for the waffles.

“At around 12:30. Can you keep him occupied until then?”

“That I can do, Steven.” Ryan smiled to himself, remembering last night and the things Shane told him he wanted to do. “Would you like me to set the table?”

Steven nodded, “That would be lovely, thank you. The plates and cups are in there,” He pointed to a cupboard in the corner of the kitchen.

Ryan said, “Thank you, sir,” and went to fetch two plates and two glasses, rushing over to the dining room table and setting the table for him and Shane. The sun was shining through the windows and he was humming a jolly tune, this would be his first breakfast with Shane. He wasn't yet sure what to make of the other boy, he seemed awfully bored in his house but Ryan was sure that he could change that. 

After setting the table, Ryan found himself perfecting the centerpieces a pretty bouquet of pink flowers and a few candles, and making sure everything looked nice and orderly. Just like that, seven rolled around and he heard a “Ryan?” coming from the door to the dining room. Ryan looked up,(from where he was leaning over the table to reach a stray petal) and it was Shane, looking handsome if a bit red in a navy button-down and black slacks. Ryan had to physically keep himself from staring as Shane sat down. Ryan sat down beside him, and they shared a small smile.

“Good morning, sir,” Ryan greeted him, “how was your night?”

Shane sniffed. “It was fine,” He said simply. Ryan was about to ask a bit more, but Steven entered the room with two plates of waffles and strawberries.

“Good morning, sir. I made waffles today.” Steven said to Shane, setting the plates in front of Ryan and Shane, as well as a coffee pitcher and two off-white mugs. It smelled amazing, and judging by the way Shane’s eyes lit up at the food in front of him, he thought so too.

“Thank you, Steven,” The boys said in unison, and Steven smiled at them.

“No problem,” He replied, “You boys enjoy your breakfast!”

“We will,” said Shane, already stuffing his face with waffle, “Thanks!” And with that, Steven exited the room, leaving the maid and his master alone.

“So…” Ryan tried to start a conversation, “We’ll be going outside today after breakfast.” He took a bite of the waffle before he said anything additional and stupid. _Oh, wow, that’s a good fucking waffle._ Steven knew what he was doing. He let out a slight moan at the delightful taste. He noticed Shane staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “What?” Ryan asked, feeling embarrassed. “It’s good!”

The beginnings of a small chuckle escaped from Shane’s mouth. “I’m not blaming you. Steven’s good.”  
The rest of breakfast passed by delightfully, and Shane and Ryan cleared their plates. Finally, it was time to go outside. 

“Is there any specific place you’d like to go?” Ryan asked. Last night in his room, he’d noticed his window revealed the expanse of the Madej property. It was… really big. It looked like a dream. An abandoned shed or two, ponds, creeks, forestland, fields. He understood then why Shane liked to go outside so much. 

At Ryan’s words, Shane’s eyes brightened. “There’s a shed where I keep all my art supplies out on the field in the backyard. Can we go there?”

“We can go wherever you want to, sir.” Ryan reminded him, and Shane smiled brightly. Something tightened in Ryan’s chest. That lop-sided, catlike smile would get to him every damn time.

“Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Shane grabbed Ryan’s hand, and he led him out the door. Ryan blushed at the contact; Shane’s hand was large (very, very large) and warm. As soon as the two reached the back door, Shane started into a sprint.

“Sha-? Woah!” Ryan yelped as they took off, running past fields of pretty white baby’s breath, pink begonias, and violets. Past the soothing sound of a shallow creek running over pebbles. Past magnificent, grand trees with branches the inner kid in Ryan ached to climb on, and large, tall grass. Past birds nests, rabbit holes, and Ryan swore he saw a doe or two.

After what felt like a century of running, Shane finally stopped, and let go of Ryan’s hand. “Here we are,” Shane announced proudly, and once Ryan caught his breath he looked up and his eyes widened.

The shed was fairly small, but built sturdily with light oak wood. It was surrounded by trees and grass and moss lined the ground surrounding the wooden structure. Ryan was positive that if fairies existed, they’d make their home in Shane’s backyard. It was absolutely lovely. 

“Do you like it?” Shane asked, and Ryan immediately nodded.

“Shane,” He whispered, and then cleared his throat to speak louder, “This is gorgeous. This whole place, I mean.” He gestured to the forestry around them. Birds chirped happily in the distance as Ryan admired the scene one more time. Shane looked pleased at Ryan’s reaction.

“Let’s go in the shed, I can bring out my easel and paints.” He said, and Ryan followed him as he unlocked a lock (most likely to keep out trespassers, although they were fairly far back into the property so he doubted anybody would even find the shed) and opened the door to the inside. He turned on a switch, making a lightbulb hanging from the roof flicker a couple times before finally lighting up into a dim glow.

It seemed to feel bigger on the inside. There were boxes labeled “paints”, “pastels”, “brushes”, “paper”, and more. There was an old-looking easel, the wood of it splattered with different colors of dried paint from past use. There were multiple beautiful paintings taped onto the walls.

“Ryan,” Shane asked, “Could you please bring the box that says ‘paints’ outside, please?”

“Yes, sir.” Ryan answered obediently, and went to pick up the box. He carefully brought the box outside, setting it down on the grass as Shane tried to maneuver the easel out the door. Ryan watched for a couple moments; he felt awkward just watching Shane do the work for him. He dashed to the door to help him out, “Sir, let me help you.” He grabbed ahold of the easel, his hands brushing Shane’s as he did so. 

“No, I, that’s okay-”

“It's fine, Sir, I can help-”

Ryan and Shane stared at each other for a moment, the awkward tension building, before Ryan sighed and dropped the easel on his master’s orders. “You can do it,” He mumbled, embarrassed, and Shane flashed him a smug smile as he carried the easel the rest of the way out the door. He set it down next to the box of paints, and put his hands on his hips.

“I think I’m going to paint the shed surrounded by all the trees and flowers,” Shane said. He thought for a moment. “Oh, Ryan, do you want to be in my painting?”

Ryan blinked, surprised at his request. “Oh, would you mind?”

Shane shook his head. “Nope. I want to paint you.”  
Ryan blushed. “I’m bad at staying still for an extended period of time,” He said bashfully, running a hand through his dark hair, “So I don’t know if you’ll be able to paint me.”

Shane shrugged. “That’s fine. I can just get a feel for how you look. Can you come here for a moment?”

“Yes, sir,” Ryan obeyed, waking closer to Shane so they were about two feet apart.”

“Closer. I have to be able to see you. I forgot my glasses.” Shane laughed, and Ryan giggled a little too before taking a small step closer. “Closer.” Ryan was hesitant, but he obeyed. “Closer.” Ryan wanted to say something, but he didn’t want to make anything awkward, so he obeyed once again. Shane and Ryan were now only a couple inches apart. Ryan really hoped Shane couldn’t hear his heart practically thrumming out of his chest.

Shane stared at him intently for a few moments, before his large hands came up to hold Ryan’s face. Ryan gasped. “S-sir? What’re you doing?” He asked, trying his best to not make his own voice shake. 

“I need to… look at your face. Feel it. To get a feel for its structure. If you don’t want me to touch you, i’ll stop right now ?” Ryan shook his head and with that, Shane started to rub his thumbs along Ryan’s cheeks, running his fingers along Ryan’s forehead, his eyelids, his jawline, and Ryan softly gasped, his lips parting ever so slightly at the soft touch. Shane took that as an invitation to sweep his thumb over Ryan’s bottom lip, making him turn beet red. He hoped Shane didn’t notice. He seemed very interested in Ryan’s face, as if he was a book with several layers, and he was trying to figure out the hidden metaphors. He was touching him as if he was precious, and delicate. All Ryan could do was whimper as Shane’s deep eyes met Ryan’s. Ryan was vaguely aware he was gazing up at Shane doe-eyed and nervous, and it kind of embarrassed him.

And just like that, the moment went away. Shane’s hands left Ryan’s face, and it took all the power within Ryan to not whimper at the lost contact.

“Alright,” Shane said, clearing his throat, “I’m going to paint now.”

Ryan nodded, rubbing his own cheek and trying to recompose himself, “Okay, Sir. Is there anything you’d like me to do?”

Shane shrugged. “We can just talk,” He offered, starting to mix a couple shades of green on his palette and lightly stroking them onto the page.

“Talk? About what?” Ryan asked. He came and sat by a stump next to Shane’s easel.

Shane shrugged. Ryan decided he’d have to start the conversation himself.

“Did you build that shed?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Shane’s voice was dreamy, like he was reminiscing. “I built it with my mom. We finished it a couple months before she passed away.”

Ryan frowned. “I’m so sorry, Shane.”

Shane shook his head. “Don’t apologize. It’s okay. She… It was when I was 10 years old. A long time ago. She had cancer, and by the time we found out it was too late. Nothing we could do.” He continued to paint.

“What was she like?” Ryan asked, resting his chin on his hand, watching Shane’s face concentrate on the painting. He resisted the urge to sigh dreamily, like a swooning high school girl.

“She was… always looking on the bright side of things. Whenever I was upset, she’d always find something to look forward to or make me feel better. Making her laugh was one of the best feelings in the world. She was so brave, she’d always put herself in situations she didn’t want to be in for the good of me and my brothers, Scott and Finn.” Shane smiled to himself as he painted, his brush moving fluently across the page. “He was kinda like you,” He said, and Ryan almost didn’t hear it because it was so quiet.

Ryan was taken aback by that statement. “What? Why?”

Shane shrugged once again. “You always seem positive. You give off this energetic and eager vibe whenever I’m around you. It’s nice.” He flashes a sweet smile at Ryan, and Ryan wants to die and/or ask Shane to marry him. Ryan flushes, and manages a shaky but wide smile back. This was going amazingly.

The two continued to talk. Ryan felt quite content talking with Shane, all alone, with no Stevens or Mr. Madejs or manors. Just him, his master who he was kinda infatuated with, and the beautiful scenery straight out of a fairytale.  
After a little while, Shane sighed wearily and put his brushes on top of the box. “I’ll finish this later. I have someplace I want to show you! I think you’d like it.” He ran a hand through his hair as Ryan stood up.

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked, as the two started to walk. 

“You’ll see!” Shane singsonged. Ryan noticed Shane looked considerably happier than he was yesterday. Being outside must put him in a better mood, Ryan thought to himself. Shane had already started walking in another direction, and Ryan realized he was just standing there like an idiot.

“Are there any animals you can see here?” Ryan asked, catching up to Shane and walking beside him. Shane was so tall, Ryan had to look way, way up to lock eyes with him.

“Actually, yes,” said Shane. “We used to have a dog… Her name was Allie. She was so happy, and she never ran out of energy. I was never really a dog person, but… you know. She made me happy, she made our whole family happy. Her death was… kinda a turning point. Mom started getting sick, there was more fighting, dad was locking himself away more often...” He trailed off, looking down at his feet.

Ryan nodded, frowning. 

“But!” Shane added, “There are a couple stray cats that roam around here. I named one Obi. He’s ginger.” That smile was back on Shane’s face again, and Ryan couldn’t seem to look away. Shane continued to talk about the other cats, birds, chipmunks, and even the two deer he named Butterfly and Tinsley. His eyes sparkled as he spoke, and Ryan was so caught up in his words that he didn’t notice when he tripped on a rock and fell.

Right into the pond.

The cold splash of the pond water awoke him out of his lovesick daze, and Ryan sputtered as he reached the surface, gasping in oxygen. “Fuck!” He cursed himself.

“Ryan!” Shane shouted, and before Ryan knew it Shane’s hands were lifting him up out of the pond. Ryan started to shiver, that water was fucking _cold_. He squeaked as Shane lifted him up bridal-style and started to carry him back towards the manor. “Sha-Sir, put me down, I’m okay, I’m okay!” He protested, although it was kinda hard to talk through his chattering teeth.

“Nope, no.” Shane shut him down. “We’re going back to the house to dry you off.” Ryan could do nothing but sigh as Shane continued to carry him back.

Ryan was still shivering even after Shane had dragged him into his warm bedroom. The taller boy went into his bathroom and Ryan was left alone to be cold in his wet dress. The fabric was clinging to his skin and the white folds of his dress were turning a light gray from the pond water. Shane came back with a few fluffy white towels in his arms. Ryan took off his dress and Shane offered him one of his hoodies to change into. The soft grey hoodie fits him like a dress and he tugs on the too long sleeves so they wouldn't dangle around.

Shane stepped behind his wet maid and carefully made him sit on the gigantic bed. He kneeled between the boys legs and lifted one up. Slowly his finger wandered up the wet stocking till he finally grasped the lacy top and his fingers grazed the soft warm skin of Ryan's thigh. He stripped Ryan of the stocking, making sure to softly caress Ryans wet skin. Ryan was staring down at his master kneeling before him, Shane was completely focused on his task, “You don't have to do this sir,” but the taller boy ignored him and picked up his other leg, repeating the same process but getting bolder with his ministrations. 

“Nonsense, you’ll freeze to death by yourself” He motioned for Ryan to stand up and turn around, he takes one of the towels on starts drying Ryan's legs.

Ryan wasn’t sure what to think of this: on one hand, it’s his job to take care of Shane. On the other hand, those strong hands massaging his skin felt too good to give up, still he tried to protest. “Sir, you really shouldn't do this,” he whined out, just as Shane’s fingers started massaging his thighs. 

“I really don’t mind.” Shane shushed him, “In fact,” his fingers trailed even higher, “I rather enjoy this. Don’t you?” Shane whispered huskily against Ryan’s golden skin and Ryan can only moan a weak “N-no...” as a reply (that was a blatant lie, but, oh well). He flushed bright red as he just realized the downright obscene noise he had just let out. Shane’s fingers clamp into Ryans thighs and the maid almost falls to his knees. He barely manages to stay upright with Shane now massaging the swell of his ass. He was about to finally give in and ask for something, he wasn’t sure what, he just knew he didn't want Shane to stop touching him. He was so focused on Shane’s hands, his touch, his eyes, his fingers, that he almost didn’t notice when Steven barged straight into the room. Ryan gasped loudly, and Shane gripped Ryan’s thighs one last time before getting off of Ryan and looking innocently at Steven, as if he hadn’t just rocked Ryan’s world.

“Uh…” Steven stared for a moment, before blinking and recomposing himself. “Lunch is ready, Mister Shane.”

“Oh, yes,” Shane said. “Thanks, Steven. I’ll be down in a moment.”

Steven nodded, still looking somewhat uncomfortable. He left, shutting the door behind him. Ryan felt like he and Steven were going to have to have a talk about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down next chapter. ;)
> 
> my tumblr: femmebergara  
> sophie's tumblr: the-mad-glitterempress

**Author's Note:**

> follow my antics on my tumblr!  
> hopefully i will update this!


End file.
